Easy
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: NaruSasu AU It was easy to pretend that they weren't still in love with each other, the hard part came when they actually talked to each other. Could be seen as a follow up to When You Were Mine or can be a stand alone. One-shot


**As always, I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**If you want this could be seen as a follow up to When You Were Mine**

**Based off of the song Easy by Rascal Flatts & Natasha Beddingfield**

**Easy **

It was easy. All he had to do was fake it and he was good at pretending. He saw Sasuke out often, but he'd learned how to pretend that he wasn't broken. Naruto had learned how to laugh and smile even though he was wishing that he could hold the other man in his arms once again.

"If you continue to look in his direction he's going to realize that you're not over him," his best friend, Kiba, informed him. "Why don't you just go talk to him?" he asked as he looked at Sasuke. "We both know he's faking it, he never smiles that much," the man reminded him.

Naruto just looked down at his drink, "I think he found someone new. Why else would they be sitting so close?"

Kiba looked at Sasuke again, catching the man looking at them. Kiba just frowned, as did Sasuke. He quickly recovered and continued to flirt with the man next to him. "He loves you, that's not going to change in the course of a month, no matter how bad you hurt him. You can't just turn off emotions like that."

**NS**

"You're not really interested in me, are you?" the man asked. Sasuke wasn't even sure what his name was, he knew that the man had told him but he didn't really care. "Who is that guy? You keep looking at him," he said as he looked over at Naruto and Kiba.

"Shut up and smile," Sasuke ordered with a fake smile on his face. "Who he is, is none of your business," he said. "You pretend to have a good time and I'll pay for the drinks," he told the man as he waved the bartender over for a refill of their drinks. The man just nodded and pretended to laugh at something Sasuke said.

**NS**

Naruto wished that he could read lips. He wanted to know what they were saying and how the man was getting Sasuke to laugh so much – he thought that only he could do that. "I need a refill," he grumbled.

"Me too," Kiba smirked as he sparked an idea. "But I'm not getting you one, if you want one you're going to have to come get it yourself," he shrugged as he got up.

Naruto looked over to the bar that Kiba was walking toward. He saw he was standing by Sasuke and started to wonder what he was up to. He decided that he didn't care and got up to join him in getting a drink. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered to his best friend as he stood next to him.

"I think the better question is what's wrong with you?" Kiba responded. He then smirked as he moved back from the bar before shoving Naruto into Sasuke's general direction. Naruto started to glare at him as he ran into Sasuke. "You'll thank me later," he told him as Sasuke turned around to yell at the man that ran into him. Before he could, Kiba walked over and grabbed the man he had been talking to, "Come on pretty boy, you're no longer part of this conversation." He pulled him away, knowing it was for the best that the two talked.

The two just stared at each other for a moment. It was obvious that Sasuke was still angry about the break up; he wouldn't look him in the eyes. He hated feeling vulnerable and he knew in that moment he was very vulnerable. "I should get going," Sasuke said as he stood up, ready to run.

"Please just wait," Naruto said catching his arm. He expected Sasuke to pull away and yell at him, but instead he stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I should have handled our break up better," he told him.

"That's an understatement," he scoffed in response. He pulled his arm away, "I really should go."

"We need to talk about this," he pleaded. "I'm not over you," he confessed. "I know that it probably doesn't mean much to you to hear that, but I just wanted you to know the truth," the man looked into his eyes, trying to find some hint of emotion other than anger.

"Why do you have to do that?" Sasuke said; sounding almost exhausted. "Why do you always have to make me want you even when I know that I shouldn't," he sounded very conflicted as he turned away from the blond. There was a pause between them before Sasuke started to speak again, "I'm not over you, but I'm not going to fall back into your arms. You promised you'd be there for me, but you just ended up breaking my heart."

"I know it's going to take a long time to make it up to you, but I at least want the chance to," he was practically begging at that point. "I'm still in love with you and I'll do anything it takes for you to forgive me," he said.

Sasuke just stared at him, apparently digesting his words. "The problem is that I don't know if I can forgive you," he said. "I don't know if our relationship can ever be the same," his voice was timid, as if he were replaying the memory of that day over in his head.

"At least let me try," Naruto said, wanting nothing more than to hold Sasuke in his arms once again.

"Ten days," Sasuke said. "You have ten days to make me believe that there is even a possible reason why I should forgive you," he elaborated.

"Only ten days?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"If you really love me then it shouldn't be that difficult to prove it," Sasuke rationalized. He started to walk away, but Naruto just followed. If he only got ten days then he was going to use every minute of those ten days finding some way to prove to Sasuke that it's worth it to give their relationship another chance.

**End.**


End file.
